Continuing the Legecy
by Inyourface1661
Summary: The story about The Bounty hunter Samus's Child Rated m for later chapters may contain adult scene's in later chapters. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Continuing the Legacy**

"Were losing her! Her blood pressure is spiking." The medical bay was full of high tech equipment far ahead of that used in regular hospitals but none of them did much good in saving the bounty hunters life. The doctors couldn't contain the flow of phazon coursing thru her veins nor could they completely remove the advanced power suit that encased Samus body and time was running out for her and her precious cargo……. Samus was pregnant. The miracle of this child was near impossible for Samus's DNA was thought to alter by the phazon treatments and her Chozo DNA that turned her into such a deadly force that was feared among all wrong-doers was thought to have made Samus unable to conceive a child but by some kind of miracle Samus was indeed pregnant. The Federation had set up the entire colony that they were on officially named X33H7. The federation was highly interest in this Childs future being a child consisting the DNA of the Chozo, and DNA from the alien species known as Metroids. It was also confirmed that it had natural Phazon running thru the Childs veins. But as the time passed on they found out that Samus had an 11% chance of surviving the child birth and Samus was ready to die finally she was gladly ready to give her life for this child. She found out that she was giving birth to a boy.

If this story gets Good reviews I will make Continue the story please R & R ( and be gentle it is my first story)


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing the legacy Part 2

~Ten Years Later~

"I don't want to stay here Nop! I hate it here in this stupid station I want to go outside, and have an adventure!" Nop the appointed guardian was given the task of watching The Young Shaden Aran. Nop Was a Tarafin, an alien species that was one of the first mankind discovered on their first interstellar journey. Consisting of all females they make up nearly 80% of the Medical Service Nop Was no different being the head of medical in the station. Tarafin's are naturally calm and collected but not even the calmest Tarafin couldn't keep her cool with Shaden. Being nearly 90% pure Phazon, Shaden himself could not keep still he always had to do something. "Hush now Shaden you know you can't leave this station till your older and more …..Mature" "now it is well past your sleep cycle." Nop calmly led the young boy to his bed. "When will I be more mature?" Nop tucked the boy into bed "hopefully not for a long time little one" with that Nop kissed Shaden on the forehead and turned off the light. "Goodnight Nop" Nop turned bid her child good night a shut the door. Nop waited outside of the door till she heard the familiar sound of Shaden sleeping and left for the lab failing to contain the tears rolling down her face, she hates lying to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Continuing the legacy Part 3

DAMAGE CRITICAL EVACUATION RECOMEDED. The alarms blared the warning of the obvious the station was badly damaged and was falling out of there orbit around the planet. The Alarm woke Shaden with a start having gone thru the drills before reached out and grabbed the breather mask next to his bed and attached it to his face and set out, not to the life boats, but to find Nop. Shaden was unaware of what happened to the station he called home but in all the chaos the entire science area was deserted. Shaden ran to the Med lab where he thought Nop was, as he got closer he heard the sound of blasters going off but not the usual blastster sound these sounded oddly familiar. He keyed open the med door coming face to face with an armored solder blaster charged and pointing straight at Shaden. In a Metallic voice the solder spoke in a familiar voice. "Shaden what are you doing here?" The Figure pressed a button and the helmet folded up and disappeared into the back area of the armor, the solder was Nop Clad in purple armor. "You shouldn't be here child the life boats might all be gone!" Shaden threw himself into Nops arms. "I was looking for you Nop I can't leave without you.." before he could finish his sentence Nop saw movement behind the boy reacting as quick as she could she threw Shaden behind her as the figure fired his gun striking Nop in the center of her chest. Seeing his Nop fall triggered something hidden inside of him that has been buried long ago, before Nop even hit the ground Shaden began running straight at the attacker he Covered the distance between them in mere seconds and was upon the creature before it knew what was happing. Shaden with even thinking about it kicked the Blaster out of its hands the in one fluid motion delivered a kick to the abdomen then without stopping wrapped around to the its back giving it another kick to the base of its spine crippling it before it could do anything grabbing the gun out of the air fired a killing shot into the back of its head ending the attackers life in less than 5 seconds. Shaden Stood above the creature whom he didn't even know not even knowing how he even did that but before he could even take two steps his ears perked to the sound of claw on steel, his body taking over once again he brought the blaster head level and fired two blind shots down the hall. The shots roared down the hall with now apparent targets just before it passed the second hall way two of the creatures just like the one who attack Nop rounded the corner and right into the path of the blaster shots scoring two prefect headshots killing them instantly.

Shaden was shaking as he just took out 3 people without even trying, he started to think about what just happened but he remembered Nop and with calmness he has never expericed he ran towards his fallen Protector. "Nop, Nop! Come on get up lets go before more come!" Shaden Tried lifting Nop, "Shaden I'm to …wound to leave this station but you must leave now I set the self destruct you have to get out they can't find you." Nop Strained to sit herself up against the wall blood trickling from her mouth. Nop formed a smile and placed her had on Shaden's head, "Child you were amazing just now I am very proud of you." "What just happened Nop? How did I do that?" Nop Struggled to push a button on her arm, as soon as she pushed it the metallic suit covering her body slid of her collapsing into the back panel and clattered to the floor Nop picked it up motion Shaden to come closer "that was your Mother's gift to you child. And like her this is my gift to you it isn't your mothers but it will help you none the less. I want you to know that I love you very much child and have enjoyed every minute I spent with you." With the last of her strength she placed her metal pack on Shaden's and keyed the pack on. As soon as it turned on The same Purple Metal that covered Nop Slid over Shaden's body, Forming to his small size. The Metal Covered his whole body ending with his face after a series of gears whirling and the suit pressurizing with a satisfying hiss, Shaden was now in Nops Power suit.

Shaden looked down at Nop who had now passed away he reached down to pick her up when his suit picked up vibrations , the self destruct protocol had been activating and the ship had begun to blow up not caring for his own life he reached down and picked Nop up as easy as picking up a feather and without thinking reached his open arm out towards the med lab wall as soon as his hand was level with the wall the armor he was wearing began sliding around his raised arm forming the cannon he saw Nop use earlier not sure why or how this is happing he felt the best course of action was to get out of the station as soon as he could he fired the arm cannon blowing a whole in the med lab and with that he was sucked out into space.

Unknown to Shaden the suit he was wearing could regenerate oxygen for up to 5 days but running out of air was the least of his worries as he was caught in the planets gravity and being pulled to earth.

A voice came in thru his helmet. TERMINAL VELCOTY DETECTED CALLING EMERGANCY SHIP. A Blast behind Shaden startled him as a projectile circled around the station and zoomed towards him at an alarming speed it was a ship. The ship as a Bounty class ship orange in color with three circular cockpits on the top. The ships AI navigated it to under the Falling Shaden matching speed with him as it gently decreased until Shaden was contacted with the ship the cockpit opened and Shaden pulled himself and Nop's body inside. The hatch closed. Just has the station exploded in to thousands of pieces.

WELCOME BACK SAMUS IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME HASENT IT?

Shaden being thoroly scared and confused at the ship calling him Samus. "I'm not Samus; my name is Shaden, Shaden Aran."

SAMUS ARAN HAS NO KNOWN RELETIVES IN MY DATABASE UPDATE NEEDED ACIURING DNA SAMPLE.

An arm extended from the main body of the ship and connected to a port on Shaden's Body. Shaden Felt a prick and the arm retracted back into the body of the ship.

SCANNING GENETIC CODE……………FOUND MASS AMOUNTS OF PHAZON LOGGING………………………DNA MATCH CONFIRMED UPDATEING SHADEN MARCUS ARAN, SON OF SAMUS ARAN LOGGING.

MIGHT I ASK WERE SAMUS, YOUR MOTHER IS?

"My mother? She died when I was born."

LOGGING …………….UPDATED RESUMEING NORMAL CONTACT………………..I am sorry to hear that Shaden Aran but due to standards pre set into this ship this ship all that is in it and bank accounts are know transferred into next of kin. Warning ship fuel level low making course to nearest refueling station eta 14 hours scans show raised levels of exhaustions might I recommend transfer protocol to me and sleep the time to destination away?

Shaden has never heard an AI sound so caring but the ship was right he just realized how excited he was "yeah I think I'll do that" with that he found the med room placed Nop's body on a table covered her up with the help of the Ship's AI. Shaden found the personal room lay down on the bed and fell asleep immediately suit still on.

Unknown to the Ships sensors a dark cruiser loomed out of range following Shaden's ship towards the planet.

(This chapter was a long one and I plan on making more to the 4 people who reviewed my first chapter thank you as your small good jobs helped me write the 2nd and 3rd chapters)

(There will be More Adult styled chapters later in the story as well as more cool Samus type gear please R&R and give me some ideas for additions I could add to the story will take any additions thank you!)


	4. Chapter 4

~Continuing the legacy part 4~

**Location unknown approximately 3 days after explosion at space station**

"He is already showing promise"

"Should we send Betas down to the planet?"

"No, the progress he showed at the station was unexpected he has not progressed enough to send Betas, send a Watcher probe……..one of the stealth units."

**~Entering P31.12's atmosphere~**

"What do you mean were out of gas? You said we had enough to get to a refueling station!"

Due to an anomaly in the planets gravitational field I was not able to calculate the spermatic increase and decrease of the planets gravity and there for I could not control the flow of fuel to the engines properly and we have depleted all reserves.

"Well isn't that helpful, I almost died in an explosion now I get to die from a crash in to a stupid planet! Is there anything we can do?"

While the ships fuel reserves are depleted all other systems work at optimal status while we cannot stop the ship from falling we can land in the ocean, however you would not be able to take the impact of hitting the water at that speed. The escape pod located in the rear however can take the impact of an air to terrain landing so you must be jettisoned out of the ship to survive.

"Ok, let's say I do this and it works and you crash in the ocean. Then the ship sinks. What do I do then hmm?"

The ship is equipped with automatic buoy system which prevents unwanted underwater submission. I do suggest action is taken quickly or minimum safe ejection will be lost.

Seeing no other option Shaden Agrees to the plan and makes his way to the ejection pod and straps himself in.

The pod ejects and shots away from the ship before deploying emergency landing systems. The Pod starts to lose altitude as the landing gear fails to open all the way. The ship gets closer and closer to the ground as a scared Shaden holds on to dear life. The pod starts to skim against the ground then catches a dip in the ground and goes into a roll, the pod rolls twice in the air before the front end digs into the ground and grinds to a halt. Shaden still alive inside severely shaken attempts to open the hatch as the pod lurches downward. Outside the ground beneath him cracks and the pod falls into a cavern beneath the ground. The pod falls down a good mile before finally coming to a stop. The pods auto eject hatch blows open as Shaden slumps out of the pod into a pile on the ground.

(Note to all readers. While I do enjoy the Metroid games and comics I am not an expert on the history and exact names. So if I get a name wrong that was in a previous game or publishing, or I get a year wrong bear with me, thank you)


End file.
